


I Don't Care About You! Hmph!

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nightmares, Protective Siblings, Siblings, protective older brother eggnog, thank you discord server, you can pry them being siblings from my cold dead hands, you know exactly who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Turkey may think Eggnog is a jerk, but he really does care about the blond.--A series of drabbles about a pair of siblings.





	1. Nightmare

Another one of those bad dreams. 

Eggnog wakes up, gasping for breath. The blankets feel too hot and he kicks them away frantically. He looks around wildly, trying to calm down. It feels like forever before he returns to reality and once he does, he swings his legs over the bed. Looking around, he grabs Buttermilk, his beloved plush bunny, and heads into Turkey’s room.

Sure enough, Turkey is sound asleep in his bed, drooling slightly. His wings occasionally ruffle beneath his cape, a few deep gray feathers peeking out underneath the dark red fabric. Eggnog sighs quietly, relieved to see him unharmed.

Ah, but there’s always one thing he checks. More out of fear than anything else.  
He gently brushes some of his hair aside and runs his fingers along his neck.  
Nothing. That’s good.

Turkey stirs in his sleep, yawning. Dark red eyes open just barely and he squints, trying to see who’s there with him.  
“Eggnog? What… What are you doing?” His voice is slurred from sleep as he lets out a huge yawn.

“Nothing.” The taller blond replies, ruffling Turkey’s hair. “Go back to sleep, Turkey.”  
There’s something off about his smile, but Turkey is too tired and sleepy to really think about it.


	2. Taking A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey hates taking breaks. Eggnog insists he takes one.

“Hey, Turkey? Are you there?” Eggnog calls out, knocking on the door. No response. He tries calling out again, but there’s still no response. Creaking open the door, he walks into the room, where he finds a note on the bed.  
 _Hey Eggnog,  
If you want to see me, I’ll be in my study.  
But it’s not like I want to see you. I’m just telling you.   
You’re still a bother.  
Hmph!  
-Turkey_  
“You say that every time, Turkey…” Eggnog muses with a light laugh. Grabbing Buttermilk, he heads out of the room and towards said study.   
“Ah, he probably fell asleep at his desk again… I keep telling him not to overwork himself like that, but he insists.” He murmurs sadly, shaking his head.

Approaching the study, Eggnog hums quietly. It would be nice if he could convince Turkey not to overwork himself so often. Turkey hated taking breaks, saying it would only hinder him. Eggnog had had to scoop Turkey up and carry him to his room more times than he could count. And each time, Turkey would complain until they got to his room. Once he was all tucked in, he was out like a light. 

Once he arrives at the study, Eggnog knocks on the door gently.  
 _“Hello? State your name and your reason for entering, pheasant.”_ A voice demands, sounding every bit like a stubborn child.  
Ah. Typical Turkey, he notes with another small chuckle.  
“Heh, it’s me, Eggnog. I wanted to see you. Just to check on you~”  
 _“Hey! Don’t baby me! … But, you may enter. Hmph!”_  
He walks in to find Turkey at his desk, scribbling away at yet another document. The desk is messy, covered in various papers both finished and unfinished. The soul himself looks absolutely exhausted, his wings drooping down his back. He can barely keep his dark red eyes open, constantly lowering his head to his desk only to jerk back up with a small gasp.

“Turkey, how long have you been working?”  
“Only a few hours. Hey- What do you think you’re doing!?”  
Eggnog easily scoops Turkey up in his arms, despite the other’s complaints. His wings lift up a bit, just barely enough to whack Eggnog in the face. Just barely.   
At this point, he’s used to getting whacked in the face by his wings.  
Despite this, he proceeds to carry Turkey out of the study and back up into his room.

“You look like you haven’t slept in days!” Eggnog replies, a worried tone lacing his voice. Turkey frowns, then sighs, looking up at Eggnog with a solemn expression.  
“I haven’t been able to sleep lately, Eggnog… I cannot let my people down… I must work harder… if I don’t…” The smaller soul trembles, letting his sentence trail off as he begins to fall asleep again.

“Turkey, if you overwork yourself you’ll only tire yourself further. Yes, work is important, but other things are also important. Like proper rest. Breaks. I know you hate taking breaks, but they’re necessary. How can you be a proper king if you can barely keep your eyes open?”  
Turkey doesn’t respond, just sighing heavily.

Eggnog quietly opens the door to Turkey’s room, shifting Turkey slightly to free one hand in order to do so. He sets the smaller soul onto the bed and tucks him in.  
“Sweet dreams, Turkey.” He says, turning to leave.  
“Mm… Eggy?” Turkey calls out sleepily.   
Eggnog turns around, jumping slightly.  
“Yes?”

“Could you… sing something for me…?” He asks, staring up at him with wide eyes.  
“Of course.” Eggnog replies, walking back over to sit down on the edge of his bed.

He then proceeds to sing a lullaby, watching as Turkey’s eyes began to close, his body relaxing and sinking into the bed. Soon, he is sound asleep.  
Eggnog smiles and stands up from the bed.  
“Good night. Sleep well, Turkey.”


End file.
